


Little Family [Aftermath of Good Boyfriend]

by PrivacyJack (orphan_account)



Series: Connor's Adventures [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath, Boyfriends, Cute Ending, Family, Fluff, Large Breasts, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PrivacyJack
Summary: After all those times Connor and Danny had sex, Connor finally gets pregnant. Danny loves this, but Connor isn't so sure.





	Little Family [Aftermath of Good Boyfriend]

**Author's Note:**

> No smut today. Some fluff instead. [Kind of.]

All was going fine in Connor and Danny's little home despite the fact Connor wasn't doing so fine. He was pregnant which wasn't a suprise due to the fact the two have had sex so many times. Especially when Connor got tits from that one tentacle monster. Right now he was laying in bed trying to get up, but his huge bump wasn't allowing it. His milk producing had calmed down a bit and now he was at D cups.

Danny walked in and sighed with a small smile. He walks to his boyfriend before helping him get up onto his feet. Connor groaned soflty at the feeling of his weight pull him down making him stumble a little.

"Your damn baby is stressing me the hell out," Connor complained as he rubbed his belly feeling a few kicks.

"Our baby," Danny kisses his head. "Now I have to get headed to training," Danny kneels down to kiss Connor's bump and give it a rub. "See you two later."

"Yeah yeah," Connor blushes as Danny leaves to the rest of the royal guards. He sighs as he wishes he could train with the other knights, but no he couldn't because of this baby growing inside of him. He was on his 7th month and everyday he felt more weight pull him down in the morning. It felt like hell for him and Danny couldn't stay home and take care of his struggling boyfriend because of his training. Connor groans and goes to eat something, only to find some leftovers from last night.

It was a plain and barely cooked steak and it looked barely like a snack to Connor. He groans before eating it and quickly finishing it as if it was a small peice of fruit. He groans as he looks for something else to eat and of course he finds nothing, but old peices of meat. He found some bread and ate that. Finally, he was satisfied with that and made his way back to bed.

Even laying down was a struggle with this huge bump always in the way of everything he does. He lays hismelf down and groans at the pressure his back was taking from all of this. He whines for a moment or two before finally the pain went away and he took this moment to rub the tip of his belly. He was wondering why the hell people would even think about going through this for a kid. He just didn't see he point in having children, but since he's already pregnant he might aswell figure out why.

**_2 months later_ **

Connor was on his 9th month and still no answer to why he should be so attached to this 'monster' that was growing inside of him. It was only getting more and more difficult to do things and he can't even leave the house anymore without getting stares from everybody. It was embarrassing and just too hard to deal with. He had already convinced Danny that maybe they should give their child up for adoption due to the fact Connor had no interest in raising it. Of course this made Danny quite sad and a little distant from Connor because he thought this would be a good chance to finally ask Connor to marry him.

He had worked hard to get the money for the ring and now it seemed like a waste when their baby would be given away. He loved Connor with all his life and their baby too, but it was hard when Connor wasn't comfortable. He wasn't comfortable himself anymore. Connor was laying in bed as usual, rubbing his belly and his breasts were sore from producing so much milk. The pressure and pain that was all over his body made him groan. Danny heard from the other room and walked in to check on Connor.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked the pained boy.

"Y-yeah just feeling sore," Connor groaned as he felt a large pain in his stomach and it seemed to not go away this time. He panted softly as Dnany walked up to him and rubbed his side. Connor was about to speak until he gasps feeling his lower area become wet. It appears that his water has broken.

**_After the birth_ **

Crying filled the small home as Connor had nearly passed out after all of that. Danny was holding their small son in his arms already loving him to death, but he knew Connor was just going to give him away. Connor looked at them and slowly sat up.

"C-can I hold them?" Connor asked softly and Danny only nodded and handed the small boy to him. Connor held the tiny infant with caution and examined his small featires. His skin was pale like Connor's, chubby cheeks too, Danny's nose, faded freckles, and brown hair. It seems that their child has gotten most of Connor's genes. Connor didn't know why, but he was feeling emotionally warm after finally meeting his baby.

"I want to keep them," Connor told Danny as he held his baby closer. Danny looked at him in suprise.

"R-really?" Danny stuttered a little and Connor only replied with a nod while just staring down at his small baby with a small smile. Finally their baby opened their eyes showing how beautiful they were. One was brown like Connor's, but the other was blue like Danny's. Connor was absolutely amazed with this and couldn't love his baby anymore.

"So what do you want to name him?" Danny asked and Connor thought for a moment.

"How about Adam," Connor was still looking down at their baby.

"Sounds nice," Danny nodded and scooted a little to be sitting right next to Connor. He hugged him, but lightly to not hurt little Adam. Connor only chuckles softly and leans his head on Danny's shoulder before finally falling asleep. The small fammily sleeps well that night. Until next time, we will wonder what Connor will do next on his next sexual or fluffy adventure.


End file.
